Save Yuri Dreyar!
Save Yuri Dreyar! is an event that takes place during the Zerø arc. Prologue Mavis and Zera rush back to Magnolia to warn Yuri and Precht about the Tenrou Jade's evil Magic, with Yuri simply reminding them their compromise is now over with him obtaining the crystal. Mavis immediately tells him to release it, as the Jade's true nature is a cursed artifact, but the Mage ignores her warning. Mavis tries to explain to Yuri that the Tenrou Jade absorbed too much evil Magic Power and became unstable, and that it was sealed on Tenrou Island to contain that power. Hearing her words, Precht preaches to Yuri to drop the Jade, but Yuri stubbornly refuses. The Jade then begins to glow before releasing a wave of energy that pushes back Precht away; Zera noting that the Tenrou Jade has gone out of control and Yuri transforms into lightning and disappears. Following this, the skeletal Dragon above the Kardia Cathedral comes to life and ravages Magnolia. As Precht questions what happened, Mavis explains that the evil Magic power took control of Yuri and fused him with the Dragon skeleton. With the town's destruction in sight and Precht's worry for Yuri increasing by the second, Mavis climbs on top of a building and tries to get Yuri's attention, only for the newly-transformed Yuri to breath a burst of fire at the girl from his mouth. At the last second, Mavis is saved by Precht, who confesses they'll have to slay Yuri. Mavis however says that she will save Yuri and Magnolia by getting close to the dragon, with the latter confessing that he, Yuri, Zera, and Warrod are the friends she's always wanted, and the ones she'll want to protect. Turning around to face Yuri, Mavis states the hunt to save Yuri is the ultimate treasure.Fairy Tail Zero: Chapter 9, Pages 2-19 Rescue Mavis marches towards the skeletal Dragon, recalling when she pleaded to the young man she ran into to teach her more powerful Magic, as her Illusion Magic cannot be used in battle. The mysterious Mage offers to teach her Black Arts. Mavis then creates a mass amount of illusory gold coins, in effort to lure the possessed and rampaging Yuri towards her. She then takes advantage of the moment, lunging upon the Dragon's back, grasping his body. She concludes she must use Law, a spell which cancels all evil, in order to release her friend, not long after concerned Zera appears behind her, reminding her that that specific Magic takes 10 years to master and saying she promised not to wield its' power. Mavis thinks otherwise as she knows this is the only solution; Zera wondering why she is going to great length for the men, with Mavis explaining that they opened the world to the two young girls. Mavis then tells Zera to leave, which the dark-haired girl refuses as she is her friend and believes in her. Mavis then purposefully leaps in the air in front of the Dragon, casts the incomplete spell, dispelling the control of the Jade on Yuri's body, which in turn destroys the crystal. However she remains on the ground unconscious, deeply worrying Zera.Fairy Tail Zero: Chapter 10, Pages 2-19 Aftermath Yuri wakes up with Warrod next to him, who is pleased to see him awake. Although confused at first, he quickly and urgently asks for the whereabouts of Mavis and whether she's okay or not. Warrod does confirm that she is safe, who along with Precht, they tell him that they had a specialist see her and confirmed that due to the consequences of using an incomplete version of a Black Magic, she is no longer able to grow and mature, forever staying same. Now filled with guilt, Yuri runs off to find Mavis standing beside a lake, who is also very glad to see him awake. He expresses the shame he feels over what had happened to her, but Mavis stops him and tells him that it was her own decision causing what happened to her.Fairy Tail Zero: Chapter 11, Pages 2-7 After a while, Mavis and Yuri are conversing on a log nearby. She assures Yuri that she is fine, with Yuri revealing to Mavis that while he was being possessed he heard Mavis' voice saying that they were all friends. Yuri tells her that he thinks of her as a friend to and suggests that they go look for some fairies after he has further calmed down a bit more. He then states that she is, along from Precht and Warrod, the only other person he trusts from the bottom of his heart and that he wants to live for Mavis' dreams now, since she has saved his life. Mavis flustered on what to say, Yuri continues that'll he protect from whatever may come their way. Both smiling, Yuri looks down and hesitantly brings up Zera, asking of her whereabouts. Zera comes out from hiding which Mavis says she should start to become more social. Yuri, however, interrupts their conversation and tells Mavis that he cannot see Zera. In fact, no one can see or hear Zera apart from Mavis, that she is an illusion that Mavis has created for herself, stunning the young girl.Fairy Tail Zero: Chapter 11, Pages 8-19 References Navigation